


Blue and Yellow

by crunchie_morris



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Colorblind!Crutchie, He's blue blind, I did some research so i hope it's okay??, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchie_morris/pseuds/crunchie_morris
Summary: "Crutchie loved to watch Jack paint. He loved seeing how Jack saw the world, even if he couldn't see it exactly the same way."





	Blue and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackscrutchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackscrutchie/gifts).



Crutchie loved to watch Jack paint. He loved seeing how Jack saw the world, even if he couldn't see it exactly the same way. Crutchie knew he'd never see the world the same exact way those around him did, but then again, did anyone? Whether they did or not, he still loved getting a glimpse at Jack's perspective. 

“And what has the artist got up his sleeve today?” Crutchie grinned and made his way over to sit beside Jack, who was sitting cross-legged with his brow furrowed at the parchment in front of him. 

“The artist don't know,” Jack frowned. “Gimme some inspiration.”

Crutchie shrugged. “You're the artist.”

Jack kept his eyes on the parchment, deep in thought. Crutchie couldn't help by smile while watching him think. Even when he wasn't actually painting, just thinking about it, it was still fascinating to watch. It still gave him the tiniest glimpse at Jack's perspective. Or maybe Crutchie just liked the excuse to observe Jack. He didn't know. Whatever the reason, Crutchie enjoyed getting see this side of Jack - thoughtful, creative, compassionate, wild but in a tame way.

“I got it,” Crutchie broke the silence. “Tell me - if you was a color, what color would you be?”

Jack looked up, his eyebrows even more furrowed. “Good question.” He sat there in deep thought for a few moments more, Crutchie still watching with a smirk. After a while, he had answer. “Blue.”

“So, describe blue to me,” Crutchie set his chin in his hands. “How do you see blue?”

Jack paused. “I...but we don't see blue the same way.”

“Exactly,” Crutchie nodded. “So, tell me how  _ you _ see blue, huh?

Jack ran a hand through his hair, setting his cap in his lap. “Huh. Blue...blue is...the sky is blue.”

Crutchie giggled. “I know  _ that.  _ But, how do you see the sky? How do you see the sea? How do you see...your shirt? Your shirt is blue, right? Or is it dark green?”

Jack shook his head. “My shirt’s blue. I suppose...blue is cold. Winter is blue. Snow is blue. Ice is blue. Wind is blue.” He paused, looking at Crutchie. “Your eyes is blue. Blue eyes is...calm. Blue eyes is being smart. Blue eyes is wise. 

“Blue is...blue is learning something new. Blue is that day we first met, remember?”

Crutchie chuckled. “How could I ever forget?”

Jack smirked and swung his arm around Crutchie’s shoulders, pulling him closer.“Blue is...a bad headline,” He continued. “But, it’s also takin’ that bad headline and makin’ it a good one. Blue is nighttime. Blue is when you’se fallen asleep on my shoulder while I'm drawing under the moonlight.”

Crutchie nodded slowly. “Huh.”

“Well, now you tell me.” Jack smiled. “How do  _ you _ see blue?”

Crutchie blinked. “I dunno. I can barely tell blue from green.”

“But when someone says, ‘That's blue’,” Jack pointed at the sky and then at his shirt. “What’s the color? What’s blue for Crutchie?”

Crutchie scrunched up his nose in thought, and a crooked smile pulled at Jack's lips. Crutchie leaned into Jack, looking up at the sky. “Blue is...it’s definitely nighttime, I agree with you on that. It's strong. Ain't no one can fight blue without gettin’ soaked.”

Jack grinned. “Is Spot Conlon blue?”

Crutchie nodded. “Spot is definitely blue. But, so are you. In different ways, though.

“Secrets is blue. Wishes is blue. Dreams is blue. Blue is...a real good hug.”

Jack beamed. “Like this?” He pulled Crutchie closer than he already was. 

Crutchie nodded, smiling contentedly. “This is very blue.” 

A silence floated between the pair, but it was the furthest from awkward anything could be. After a moment, Crutchie asked, “Is that enough for ya?”

Jack shook his head. “I need another color. What color are you?”

Crutchie laughed. “I got no clue, Jack. Besides, it's your turn. What color do  _ you _ think I am?”

“Yellow.” Jack didn't hesitate for even a second. 

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me,” Crutchie scoffed. 

Jack feigned offence. “What’s wrong with yellow?”

“I have the most trouble telling when something is yellow,” Crutchie replied. “I ain't got the faintest clue what yellow is. You ain't gonna make me describe it, that’s for sure.”

“Well…”Jack took a few moments to think. He really had to get this description right, now didn't he? “Yellow is happiness. Yellow is smiles and laughter and kisses. Yellow is hand-holding.”

Crutchie smiled and took Jack's hand. “Go on.”

“Yellow is warm. It's sunshine, it's summer. But not the gross, sticky part of summer - the nice part, when you catch a cool breeze in July.

“Yellow is fierce. You said blue is strong? I think yellow is stronger.

“Yellow is comfort. It keeps you going. Yellow is...hope.”

Crutchie’s face was glowing a bright red now. He ducked his head. “Now I  _ really  _ wish I could see yellow.”

Jack ran his fingers through Crutchie’s bangs, observing the freckles that dusted his face and the soft smile he wore. He smiled too. “I think the artist knows what to paint now.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for @jackscrutchie!


End file.
